3 Times before they Speak
by hogwartswonderland
Summary: Their first meeting was at Union Station. The met again a week later in a small internet café in Miami. Neither know the others name until they meet again in Switzerland, where Skye finally takes the chance and introduces herself to the mysterious man with the metal arm.


Three Times before they speak

A/N: Hey everybody! I saw Captain America: The Winter Soldier 2 weeks ago and I have been working on Fanfiction for it since then. I figured that I would upload this short fanfic as a celebration for the start of Spring Break. Happy Reading!

P.S. I wanted to thank my beta, Elphabacanfigureskate!

Their first meeting was at Union Station. They literally bumped into each other in the crowded convenience store located on the main level, causing her to drop an armful of food (which consisted mostly of candy) and for him to knock over a magazine rack when he went to catch her from falling (even if he doesn't remember it clearly, he was a gentleman). They briefly stared into each other's eyes before they separated quickly to clean up the mess.

She briefly made a note of his metal arm (hey, she was a SHIELD agent after all) before she made a mad dash out of the store (without her candy) to avoid any more contact with him. After all, she couldn't risk Hydra (more importantly, Grant and the Clairvoyant) finding out where she was.

Once her finished putting away the magazines, he went to look for her but stopped himself, fully knowing that he couldn't risk attaching himself to anyone without knowing who he is.

They met again a week later in a small internet café in Miami. Despite to the scorching hot weather, he dressed in a navy long sleeved shirt, dark jeans, a black hoodie, and a pair of old work boots. It wasn't exactly normal for someone in Miami. That, combined with the unforgettable metal arm made her recognize him.

She was there biding her time until her flight to Europe (Grant and the Clairvoyant managed to track her down) when she picked up on the fact that they had met before, which aroused her suspicions that he worked for them.

He also recognized her and begun to make his way towards her, thinking that she was a perfectly nice and normal woman that could help him with this device known as a computer (despite being unfrozen for at least a decade, he was too busy assassinating people to keep up with the advancement in technology). But before he was able to ask for help, she ran out the door with a look of fear evident in her eyes. He chased after her wanting to know what he'd done wrong but was unable to find her.

What he didn't know was that she took refuge at the boutique across the road, watching him as he looked for her before retreating back to the café. No matter how drawn to him she was, she wouldn't risk becoming attaching to a man that might work with the enemy.

It is as if fate wanted to push them together because they ran into each other once four months later in Switzerland of all places. This time the met in an abandoned cabin, miles away from the nearest town.

All his research and calling up on favors led him here, the place where Hydra supposedly took him after they discovered his broken and mangled body in a nearby river located below train tracks. As he wondered through the house, memories of bright lights, blood, and the man from D.C (who he did remember to be his best friend, Steve Rogers) reaching out to him.

His flashbacks were disrupted when a young woman, the same one who he met in Miami and Virginia all those months ago, stumbled into the cabin with multiple cuts across her face, a busted face, and clad in what looked to be the tattered remains of a deep purple cocktail dress (which he imagined look very beautiful on her when not ruined) and broken black stilettos. This time she was the one dressed incorrectly for the weather.

For a moment, they just stared at each other, him assessing for further injuries and her determining if he was ever actually a threat. She noticed the pain and worry (for her, surprisingly) in his eyes and determined that he was not a danger to her

"My name is Skye," she said holding out her hand cautiously,

"It is nice to meet you Skye. My name is James, but you can call me Bucky."


End file.
